Fly on the Wall
by yachtdepon
Summary: Beast Boy tries to comfort Raven and sees her in a new way. Will Raven see him in a new way too? After all, if he stalks her in her supposedly best times with - ugh - Malchior, does that mean anything? Another BBxRae one-shot!


**(Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!)**

"You think you're alone Raven, but you're not," Beast Boy told the depressed empath from the other side of the door.

Raven had listened very attentively to every word Beast Boy uttered. It was an unusual thing, hearing _him _of all people trying to comfort her. Sure, he had to apologize for doing something offensive and uncalled for as calling his female friend 'creepy'. However, he did more than say a sincere 'sorry'.

Feeling the moment, Raven couldn't but open the door and rush into a thank-you hug.

The sudden hug caught the green teen boy off guard. He was expecting Raven to at least thank him, but not hug him at most.

If Beast Boy had known Raven would, or even _could_ do that, he would've prepared for it. But since he didn't, he only reacted with a blush.

_I can hold onto her hugging me, actually_, Beast Boy thought comfortably. But then he wondered if Raven had been mind-controlled by that selfish traitor Malchior because a hug from her was considered too good to be true, so he broke the hug to take a good look at Raven.

_She looks like herself to me_, Beast Boy thought as he stared intently at the girl opposite her, who was staring right back at him with tired but genuinely happy eyes.

Then, as if by twist of fate, Beast Boy got smacked on the left side of his face by a pungent ball of dirty laundry.

"Stankball!" Cyborg shouted triumphantly.

_Man, Cyborg, you ruined the beautiful moment_, Beast Boy inwardly complained. _The probably one and only moment I did not ruin such a romantic moment, and you ruined it for me!_

Raven, as surprised as Beast Boy was, decided to take revenge for the face-stinking tofu-lover and be out-of-character for a bit.

Using her powers, she lifted the stankball up and flung it hard at Cyborg. The result was a faceplant she wished she had taken a picture of. The impact was so large that it knocked the half-robot out.

Raven smirked while Beast Boy roller on the floor in laughter.

"Awesome aim, Raven!"

Raven turned to Beast Boy.

"Fun's over, you stink and seriously need to wash off that smell," she deadpanned. "Hopefully, Cyborg has not been a fly on the wall during our brief convo."

"'Kay, Raven," he happily chirped.

"Oh yeah," Raven uttered, causing Beast Boy to stop on his tracks. "Since Malchior won't talk to me anymore, I hope _you_ will quit being a fly on the wall."

"'Kay-Raven-bye!" Beast Boy responded hastily, trying to get out before the conversation becomes more personal.

"Beast Boy, I want to know one more thing," Raven said and said boy once halted.

"Yes?" Beast Boy asked, slowly spinning around to face Raven. _So close!_

"Speaking of being a fly on the wall, why _were_ you literally being a fly on _my_ wall?" Raven asked curiously.

"Uh...Because, Raven...you see, I was...uh..." Beast Boy could not form a sentence without trailing off for at least five seconds because he was so nervous. He could feel the sweat on his back dripping onto his superhero suit. "...I want to see who Malchior is! Mhm!"

Raven was unconvinced. "Spill it, Beast Boy. I can read emotions. If you were telling the full truth, you wouldn't be trembling as much as you are now. Please, tell me. It's in the past, I'll forgive you whatever it is."

"Well..." Beast Boy took a deep breath, "...I was just worried about you. And I missed you."

Though Raven thought the idea of Beast Boy spying on her scary, it was also quite flattering.

"I know you're often in your room doing your own stuff, but since Malchior came, you stopped visiting us for days! I...was beginning to think you liked spending time with Malchior more than us."

Raven's ears twitched.

"So, you were jealous?"

Beast Boy flinched. He didn't know if that was the correct or not, if he had to be honest with himself.

"I think," was the reply he settled for.

"You were jealous that I like Malchior more than you?"

"Y-y-yeah," Beast Boy shifted his foot before continuing. "I mean, at the least, I want us to stay close, no matter how different we are. I missed seeing your face every day, giving me an unimpressed look each time I did something silly. I thought that day would be the last I would hear your monotone voice wittily commenting on one of my jokes you think are so lame for some reason."

"Because they are," Raven said while rolling her eyes.

"And that's an opinion."

_He was jealous and he missed me. Something's up, I can feel it,_ Raven thought. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but she couldn't think of a reason only he had done what he had done, and not the others. Cyborg was not there outside her room because he wanted to apologize. Robin did not say he missed seeing her around. Starfire did not beg her to speak or do the hanging out with her even after Raven had not been with her.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

Beast Boy blushed. Well, most of it's out in the open. He should just let everything out.

"Yes," he answered.

Now, Raven blushed.

Beast Boy thought he was in trouble for that. "Do you want me to leave now?"

"No," Raven said. "Not yet, at least. But to be clear, you like _like _me, right?"

Beast Boy gulped before he nodded.

"Okay."

Raven paced back and forth in her mind, and then a small smile crept up her face.

"Beast Boy?"

"Y-yes?" With everything Raven had been doing tonight, he did not know what to expect.

"Would you please keep being a fly on my wall?" she said, with a little more emotion than her usual monotone.

Beast Boy looked at her questioningly. Raven rolled her eyes at his lack of comprehension.

"I mean, Beast Boy, would you like to stay in my room for a while longer?" Raven clarified, this time with a hint of happiness in her tone.

It still took time for Beast Boy to understand, but when he finally did, he flashed his signature grin.

"I don't have to be a fly if you want."

"Being just the normal you is perfect for me," Raven said before letting Beast Boy into her room.

Beast Boy and Raven spent the majority of that night mutually understanding each other more and had ignited a little intimacy that would expand once they spent more and more time together. While on the other side of the door, Cyborg had got the wrong idea and tiptoed out of the room. He had heard Beast Boy confess his liking for Raven and saw them entering her room together and thought they were already getting more than intimate. He was thinking of using that perverted thought of his to do mischief bigger than a stankball smackdown.

"But then," he told himself in a whisper as he arrived at his own room, "they are a cute couple and I've always thought they liked each other. Maybe I'll leave them lovebirds alone."

As he laid down on his bed, he had one more thought before sleep took him over.

"Meh. Maybe not."


End file.
